Trouble in the Shed (Transcript)
Here is the sixteenth transcript of the sixteenth story of Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Sir Topham Hatt sat at his office and listening to the noise outside, the passengers were angry, the stationmaster came in with Princess Twilgiht Sparkle and Spike. The Stationmaster: There's trouble in the shed, Sir, Henry is sulking, there's no train and the passengers are saying this is a bad railway. Twilight Sparkle: We're going to need all the help we can take. Spike: All the passengers will demand for thier money back if we don't act now. Sir Topham Hatt: Indeed, we cannot allow that. Twilight, see if you and either of your friends stand by. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Sir. Spike: Right away, Sir. Later, he, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy found Gordon, James and Henry looking very cross. Fluttershy: Thank goodness we've found you three. Sir Topham Hatt: Come along, Henry, it's time your train is ready, Fluttershy will accompany you. Gordon: Henry's not going, we won't shunt like little tank engines! That was Thomas' job, we are important tender engines, you fetch our coaches and we will pull them. Tender engines don't shunt! Rainbow Dash: Don't be rude, Gordon. Rarity: How could you, James? Fluttershy: Don't be naughty, Henry. Sir Topham Hatt: We'll see about that, no engine on my railway is too important for small jobs. Pinkie Pie, you come with me. Pinkie Pie: Okey-dokey, Sir. And they hurried away to find Edward and Starlight Glimmer. Sir Topham Hatt: The yard has never been the same since Thomas left with Twilight to run his branchline. Edward was shunting with Starlight Glimmer in his cab. Sir Topham Hatt: Leave those freight cars please, Edward, I want you to push coaches for me in the yard. (to Starlight) And Starlight, you go and accompany him. Edward: Thank you, Sir, that would be a nice change. Sir Topham Hatt: That's a good engine, off you two go then. Starlight Glimmer: Yes, Sir! So, Edward found couches for the three engines that day the trains ran as usual. But next morning, Edward looked unhappy with Starlight worried about him. Gordon came clanking past hissing rudely, this made Rainbow Dash cross with him. Sir Topham Hatt: Bless me, what a noise! Edward: They all hissed me, Sir. They say tender engines don't shunt. And last night, they said I have gray wheels. I haven't, have I, Sir? I know Starlight didn't think so. Sir Topham Hatt: No, Edward, you have nice blue ones. And I'm proud of you and Starlight, tender engines do shunt, but all the same, we do need another tank engine here for Pinkie Pie to work with. He went to a workshop and showed him all sorts of engines. At last, he saw a smart little green engine with four wheels. Sir Topham Hatt: That's the one. If I choose you, will you work hard with Pinkie Pie? Percy: Oh, Sir. Yes, Sir! Sir Topham Hatt: That's a good engine. I'll call you, Percy. Percy: Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. And Sir Topham Hatt and Pinkie Pie brought Percy back to the yard. Sir Topham Hatt: Edward! Starlight! Here's Percy, will you two help Pinkie Pie show him everything? Starlight Glimmer: Sure thing. Percy soon learned what he had to do, especially with Pinkie Pie in his cab, and they had a happy afternoon. Then, Henry came by hissing as usual. As Percy hissed back, Henry jumped and ran back to the shed. Edward: (chuckles) How beautifully you whished him, Percy! I can't whished like that! Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, how're you doing something like that? Percy: Oh, it's nothing, Starlight. (to Edward) And Edward, you should hear them in the workshop, you have to wheesh loudly to make yourself heard. (to Pinkie Pie) What do you think, Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie: That's amazing, Percy! Best Wheesh Ever! Next morning, Thomas arrived with Twilight and Spike in his cab. Thomas the Tank Engine: Sir Topham Hatt sent for us, I expect he wants help. Twilight Sparkle: So, I wonder what this is all about? Starlight Glimmer: You three are about to find out. Spike: This should be good. Edward: Shh, shh, here he comes with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Sir Topham Hatt: Well done, Thomas, you've been quick. Princess Celestia: And a job well done to you and Spike as well, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Princess Celestia. Sir Topham Hatt: Listen, Henry, Gordon, and James are sulking, they say they won't shunt like little tank engines. So, I have shut them up and I want you both to run the line for a while. Thomas the Tank Engine: (whistling) Little tank engines indeed, we'll show them! Twilight Sparkle: I know we will. Fluttershy: Um.. Sir, Henry, Gordon, and James won't be in the shed too long, will they? Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, don't you worry, Flttershy. I promise you, it will not be long. Rainbow Dash: Well, let's hope it'll teach them a lesson. Rarity: I agree, Rainbow Dash. Sir Topham Hatt: And Pinkie Pie, you and Percy will help too since you two will work together as a permimnt basis. Pinkie Pie: Okey Dokey, Lokie! Sir Topham Hatt: Won't that be nice, Percy? Percy: (whistling) Oh, Sir! Yes, Sir! Please, Sir! Edward, Starlight, Thomas, and Twilgiht worked the mainline greeting greeting each other as they passed by. Percy puffed along the branchline with Pinkie Pie in his cab. Thomas was anxious about Annie and Clarabel, but both driver and conductor promised to take care of them. There were a fewer trains, but the passengers didn't mind, they knew the three other engines were having a lesson. Gordon, James, and Hentry were cold, lonely, and miserable, especially without Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy, they wished now they hadn't been so silly. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225